shadowfightfandomcom-20200214-history
Act VII: Revelation
Act VII: Revelation '''is the seventh Act of Shadow Fight 2. It is currently still in development. Act VII is the first Act to be released in installments. It is divided into three, or possibly more, chapters. Only the first and the second chapter is available as of now, and that chapter contains a type of unique Survival and Tournament. With the release of further chapters, it is likely that the Survival and Tournament settings will be changed as the storyline progresses. The Gates of Shadows are revealed to be a portal, and Shadow is transported to a technologically advanced and alien realm: Titan's realm. The inhabitants of the realm are aliens from many different galaxies and planets, all brought under Titan's control after he conquered their worlds. Act VII is set in another world. It is the most unique Act, with the enemies being aliens and robots rather than ninja. The weapons in Act VII are technologically advanced, like the Blaster Tonfas which can fire a blue energy beam and many of the armour suits and helmets having electrical features on them. Locations Chapter 1 '''Factory Survival: This mode is similar to the Survival modes of other acts in the game, except that it has six rounds to win (as opposed to usual - though in the Interlude survival only requires six victories as well). Shadow must fend off Looters, who are trying to steal from the factory. * Hideout Tournament: In the Hideout Tournament, Shadow fights against allied warriors in Cypher's hideout. * Factory Survival: Factory Survival returns, with greater rewards and stronger enemies. Chapter 2 * Stone Grove: At the Stone Grove, Kali, May and Cypher find The Ancient. The Ancient pits Shadow against Titan's past challengers. * Incubator Tournament: The one who bests all of the others in the Incubator Tournament becomes Titan's soldier. Shadow fights here to become closer to Titan. The Incubator is where Titan's warriors are hatched. * Hideout Duel: Just as every Duel in all areas, the Duel is the type of sparring where the player has random equipment, and the Duel generates its own additional rule. Storyline After defeating Shogun in the Interlude, Shadow enters the Gates of Shadows alone. The Gates of Shadows turn out to be a portal of some sort, and Shadow is whisked away to another world. Shadow is approached by Shroud, one of Titan's strongest fighters. Shroud says that Titan awaits Shadow's arrival, but then he engages Shadow in battle. Shroud proves to be far too strong for Shadow, and Shadow is about to be defeated when Shroud is hit by an energy ball spell from nowhere. It turns out that Kali, an alien, fired the energy ball to stun Shroud, and then Kali rescues Shadow and takes him to a safer location. Shadow meets Cypher, another alien from the safer location. Cypher explains that Shroud was one of Titan's best, and that Shadow must be very significant to Titan if his retrieval was assigned to Shroud. Kali gives Shadow a tour of the world, explaining that the creatures were here because Titan claimed all of their people, and added them to his powerful, vast collection. Shadow is then tasked with helping the people of Kali and Cypher, through combat. At stage 16 of Hideout Tournament, Cypher personally challenges Shadow to a friendly fight to test Shadow's prowess, since Cypher believes that Shadow will have to face Titan in the end. Cypher proves to be an adept fighter, and utilises bombs which he plants mid-battle. When Shadow is revealed, Cypher tells Shadow a bit of background information about the land. He says that before Titan made his mark, the land was inhabited by a race of super powerful ancient creatures. When Titan arrived, he used his powers to change the will of all the creatures in the land. However, he could not change the will of the ancient creatures, for it was too powerful. Instead, Titan ordered their extermination. Kali and Cypher tell Shadow the truth about Shroud who was the tournament champion and went to challenge Titan but ended as becoming a slave of Titan. Titan was almost completely successful. Only one ancient escaped, and it fled. Cypher built a machine several years ago to track down the ancient for its power. The machine was called Cronos, an advanced humanoid robot. Cronos found the ancient creature, but the creature, having advanced powers, changed the will of Cronos. It planted the idea of to "cleanse this world VII of all vices". Cronos then became "insane", as stated by Kali. The characters then decide to track down Cronos, as he is the best hope of finding the ancient one. They find Cronos at the factory where Factory Survival takes place, but Cronos is guarded by a band of five Looters. Cronos speaks, instantly showing his changed will and high regard of the ancients. Shadow defeats the Looters and Cronos, and Cronos is disabled. The characters locate the ancient creature in the Stone Grove by checking Crono's memory chip. The characters begin a search for the ancient one, but suddenly Shroud appears. Kali says that the ancient one's location is a trap. Shroud threatens Shadow and mentions their earlier fight, claiming they have "unfinished business to attend to". Then Shroud changes form and it is revealed that "Shroud" is actually the Ancient one. The Ancient One does not believe that Shadow is capable of defeating Titan, and recalls that he had met all of those aiming to defeat Titan before Shadow, and that they were confident and strong; however, a time later, the Ancient One saw them once again, as Titan's mindless soldiers, made to destroy their own homelands. The Ancient One then has Shadow to fight the warriors who tried to defeat Titan but were defeated. Each fight uses challenge mode rules. Shadow also battles the Ancient One, as the Ancient One is trying to prevent Titan from being enslaved by Titan. After Shadow wins all the fights the Ancient one disguises him as Titan's solider and then Shadow and Kali return to the hideout. Cypher asks what happened there and Kali says it was nothing but a 'useless' meeting, but the Ancient One disguised Shadow as Titan's solider. Cypher says that Shadow won't be allowed near Titan but there are some tournaments going on and the winner will be Titan's soldier: this would bring Shadow closer to Titan. Shadow fights at the Incubator Tournament. The Incubator is the hatching place for Titan's warriors. After Shadow defeats a number of the fighters at the Incubator, Cypher radio messages Shadow and notifies Shadow that Shroud has become insane, after overhearing it by tuning into the radio of Justice, a warrior sent personally by Titan to neutralise Shroud and kill Shadow. After winning more of the tournament, Cypher intercepts more messages and reveals that Shroud is becoming more unstable, and that Justice was sent to bring Shadow to Titan. Finally, upon completion of the Tournament, Shroud breaks into the Hideout and takes on the entire force of warriors, all of whom are powerless against him. Cypher alerts Shadow of the crisis, locked in his panic room, trying to come up with a solution. Shroud holds Cypher and the others ransom, and demands that Shadow come and fight him so that he can achieve his goal of killing him (Shadow). Shadow does so and fights Shroud. Shadow is shown to have immensely improved since the first encounter between him and Shroud, and Shadow wins the battle. Shroud then speaks, and says that he is not under Titan's direct control, and that he was acting of free will. He states how he believes that Titan's conquering and ruling saves worlds from destroying themselves. Justice interrupts, and orders that Shroud be placed in the Incubator feeding tub to "serve as nutrition for a new generation of Titan's military". Afterwards, Justice recognises Shadow as an extraordinary fighter, and commends his "style". Suddenly, May appears, as a yellow eyed cyborg, holding the helmet that resembled the helm of a warrior of Titan. "Long time no see, dear friend," she says. More to be released. Chapter 3 coming soon! New Equipment Melee Weapons * Hack Knives * Reaver * Mowers * Blaster Tonfas * Fretsaw * Telescopic Staff * Thruster * Pneumo Fists * Shocker Claws * Composite Sword Ranged Weapons *Circular Saws *Incinerator *Landmine Magic *Force Ray *Toxic Cloud Trivia * Kali becomes May's replacement in Act VII, taking over all of May's usual speaking roles from explaining how to get free gems and telling the player when weapons become rusty. * At the first encounter with Shroud (after entering the Gates of Shadows), it is nearly impossible to defeat him, no matter how powerful your weapon is. His attack power is too strong and his armor is too defensive. * The Galaxy Tunic is apparently the only body armor in Chapter VII that is an enchanted weapon which is sold with coins. * Cypher has the Telescopic Staff as a weapon. And because of his looks some suspect him to be working for Titan. * As of now Fretsaw is the only weapon which resembles two another weapons ( Silver Glaive and Sapphire Fang) and has the exact same moves of these. It doesn't have any new moves. *Incubator Tournament warriors tend to be named after gemstones. *In Chapter 2 it was revealed that the The Ancient one was the sensei of shroud. *Before shadow came to Titan's realm Shroud used to be the hideout tournament champion. *The circular saws are the only ranged weapons that these people throw from below. * The landmines is the only ranged weapon which is grounded Hide Out Tournament Stone Grove (Challenge) Hide Out Duel Titan (Boss Fight) Incubator Tournament Factory Survival More Coming Soon... Category:Shadow Fight 2 Category:Act 7